Conventional vertical probe assemblies typically include a space transformer and upper and lower guide plates for the probes, where the guide plates and the space transformer are each fabricated as single parts. However, this approach can lead to undesirable levels of thermal stress in response to temperature changes. The fabrication yield of such parts can also be undesirably low.